


High Libido

by MorphineDeity



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Finral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: Finral was going to die.He doesn’t get how Yami can have such a high libido, he was exhausted from the crazy sex marathon they’ve just been through and Yami still wasn’t done.Sequel to "Such A Tease"





	High Libido

Finral was going to die.

He doesn’t get how Yami can have such a high libido, he was exhausted from the crazy sex marathon they’ve just been through and Yami still wasn’t done. As soon as they were done in the upstairs commons, they relocated to the bathroom where more sex happened; followed by Yami’s bedroom.

Now here they are, resting in bed trying to regain their energy back for another round; at least on Yami’s side. Finral, on the other hand, wanted it to end but also didn’t want to stop. Sure, he’s had sex with women, but being with a man was a first for him and he wasn’t expecting to like it so much than he thought. He’s always been curious about the same-sex, but he’s never had an attraction to them until his captain. There was something about Yami that made Finral be attracted to him but he never knew what.

Yami always terrified him in the beginning because he was so intimidating. But over time, Finral began to get over that fear and a new feeling began to emerge.

The feeling of being safe.

Ever since Asta and Noelle joined the Black Bulls, everyone began to get along more and finding more about each other. Finral’s curiosity re-emerged from the dark depths of the conscious, along with his attraction to Yami. At first, it was weird and he tried to bury it once more until he couldn’t anymore. He told Vanessa when she pestered him to tell him what’s wrong.

She just laughed and encouraged him to follow through with it,  _ ‘you’ll never know unless you tried.’ _

He tried, and he liked it.  _ A lot _ .

Finral opened his eyes when he smelled smoke filling the room, he turned around seeing Yami smoking. He couldn’t help but grimace, he never liked cigarettes in his experience of kissing women that smoked, he found he doesn’t like the taste of cigarettes.

Yami caught him staring out of the corner of his eye, he turned to the younger male. “What?”

“I hate cigarettes.” Finral told him. “Especially when I can taste it when making out with someone.”

“Are you telling me to quit?” Yami asked.

“N-No.” Finral sat up, clearly panicking over what he said. “I-I’m just saying, can you please not smoke if you intend to kiss me?”

Yami took another drag and blew smoke out, he crushed the cigarette in the ashtray. “No promises.”

Finral pouted causing Yami to laugh loudly at his expression. He got up from the bed and exited the room leaving a confused Finral behind, he came back not long after and landed back down on the bed. Finral watched him anticipating his next move, he finally laid back down his back facing the captain.

They laid there in silence when Yami reached over and pulled Finral towards him. Finral let out a small squeak at the sudden pull. “Yami wha-”

A kiss was planted between his shoulder blades, he looked behind him only to be met with another kiss. Yami’s hand snaked around Finral’s waist close to his cock but it never ventured further. They broke away from the kiss, “Are you ready for another round?” Yami asked him mischievously.

Finral whined. “How can you keep going and not be tired? I’m exhausted.”

“You didn’t say no the other times we fucked.” Yami told him, pulling him closer.

“So vulgar.”

“Calling the kettle black!” Yami laughed out. “You have a vulgar mouth as well.”

Finral blushed, he couldn’t argue about that when it was true. Yami could only smile, Finral’s silence confirmed it. His lips caressed Finral’s ear, breathing out sent a shiver down the spatial user’s spine. “So what do you say? Another round before the others return?”

“F-Fine.” Finral stammered out. He couldn’t say no to his captain, the sex was too good to pass up.

Yami kissed him again, his hand slid down where it was resting on Finral’s abdomen. The whine coming from Finral’s mouth was easily swallowed in the kiss. Yami’s hand had wrapped around Finral’s cock and gave it a few strokes. He felt Finral’s body begin to relax and give way to the pleasure.

Yami released his hand around Finral and wrapped his hand around the leg, lifting it up and over his own leg. He moved his hand back down and prodded at the entrance. Finral broke the kiss, letting out a soft moan, Yami’s other hand moved from Finral’s chin to his neck and held it there. Yami began pushing his fingers inside, smirking when he heard a gasp fell from Finral’s lips.

“You’re still tight, even though we fucked so much in the past three hours.” Yami told him. He began moving his fingers. “You’re already loosening up. Are you eager to have my cock inside you?”

“Yami.” Finral breathed out, his mind was beginning to melt to mush. “Please.”

“Please?” Yami looked at him in question, his fingers began to move faster making Finral moan. “What do you want?”

“Please, Yami.” Finral moaned out.

“Tell me,” Yami urged. “I’m not a mind reader, tell me what you want.”

“Ah.” Finral’s hands gripped the pillow beside his head, his leg curled tightly against Yami’s. Another moan escaped his mouth when Yami added another finger and thrust them to the last knuckle. It was enough to break Finral. “I want…. You.”

“See,” Yami began, he pulled his fingers out. “That wasn’t so hard.”

He reached down and grabbed himself, gave a few strokes. He teased his tip against the twitching entrance before finally pushing in. He thrust all the way in, in one move. Yami didn’t wait, he began moving his hips thrusting his cock in and out.

Finral moaned when Yami struck the bundle of nerves. Yami took that sign to move faster, the slapping of skin soon filled the room. The moans leaving Finral began to get louder, he bit his lip in order to quiet himself further in case the gang came back early. His moans were still loud enough to be heard outside the door.

Yami stopped moving, his free hand picked Finral’s leg up to move his own leg up before setting it back down over his. This gave Yami more access and move more freely, he began thrusting again. His thrusts returned to the pace before he stopped, Finral moved his head and hid his face in the pillow, muffling his loud moans.

“Fuck.” Yami cursed, not letting up on his thrusts. “Fucking you keeps getting better and better.”

Another moan could be heard.

“You like it when I fuck you?” Yami moaned out. His grip on Finral’s waist tightened. “I could just fuck you all day. Would you like that?”

“Y-Yes.” Finral managed to gasp out. He moved his head from the pillow and faced his captain.

Yami pulled him close, his thrusts slowed painstakingly. He loved the noises falling from Finral’s mouth but he wanted to tear Finral apart with his slow movements. Finral’s moans quieted to sighs and gasps, he could feel every movement making him more sensitive. A loud gasp escaped when Yami gave one long thrust hitting the bundle full on. “Yam-”

All movement stopped when loud knocking filled the room, Yami instinctively moved his hand from Finral’s neck to his gaping mouth. Yami looked towards the door making sure no one was coming in.

“Hey Yami!”

It was Magna.

“What do you want?” Yami called out, he could feel Finral tremble out of fear.

“Just letting you know we’re back.” Magna called out. “Do you know where Finral went, he was gone when we got back.”

Yami looked down seeing Finral eyes widen in fear, Yami just smiled. His hips began to move faster, clamping his hand down on Finral’s mouth. “Do I look like his babysitter?”

He leaned down to Finral’s ear. “Don’t make a sound, unless you want to be discovered.”

“Well, no.” Came the response.

Finral squeezed his eyes shut when a muffled moan filled the hand over his mouth, Yami kept moving faster.

“What was that?” Magna asked.

“I was yawning.” Yami growled out, clearly getting irritated with Magna’s interference. “Why are you asking so many fucking questions?”

“Sorry, Sir.”

“Good, now leave me alone before I kill you.” Yami seethed, not letting up on his fast thrusts.

Footsteps could be heard running down the hall signaling that Magna was gone. Yami let go of Finral’s mouth; earning a gasp. He turned Finral on his hands and knees, pushed Finral’s face into the pillow and released his control. His thrusts were relentless, Yami could feel his release coming close.

Finral’s muffled moans were music to his ears, he wanted more of them. But he couldn’t let his subordinate be loud now that the gang is back from their day in the town. He’ll just have to be satisfied with the muffled moans for now. Yami watched Finral clutch the pillow tightly and bury his face further into the pillow, he knew Finral was close too.

He leaned over, grabbed Finral’s hands and kept them where they were. “You’re going to come with just only my cock.” Yami told Finral. He ground their hips together, his cock keeping full contact on that spot.

The whine that came from Finral’s mouth was so delicious, Yami wanted more. He kept his movements the same, getting those whines in return. Yami gave one last thrust before coming inside, he guessed Finral came as well judging from the grip around him and the twitching of the younger male’s body.

Yami pulled out, watching his own release pool out and roll down Finral’s thighs. Finral slumped down on the bed catching his breath, he felt the bed jolt indicating Yami flopped down beside him.

He looked over seeing Yami staring at him. Finral gave him a wavering glare making Yami snort. “What’s with the look?”

“I can’t believe you did with Magna on the other side of the door.” Finral said. “What if he came in and saw us?”

“You do realise who’s room we’re in, right?” Yami stated, making Finral blush in embarrassment. “My room is off limits to everyone. If they came in without my permission, there will be hell to pay.”

“Fine, fine.” Finral rolled over his back facing Yami, he knew his captain was right but he couldn’t help but pout over the stunt Yami pulled. He yelped when a hand landed on his ass, his head turned staring at Yami grinning.

“Get up.” He moved out of the bed, picking his clothes up from the floor. “If you’re gone any longer, the others will go on a hunt searching for you and I’ll be dragged into the mess.”

Finral knew he was right, he moved out of the bed, grabbed his clothes and his grimoire. The book opened up, he summoned up a portal to his bedroom. He looked over to Yami with a smile. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Before he entered the portal, he was tugged back and lips landed on his. The kiss ended as quick as it came, and Yami pushed Finral into the portal without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys go, the sequel.
> 
> Follow me:  
> Tumblr: morphinedeity.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/morphinedeity


End file.
